<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>小医生（上） by zydr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958560">小医生（上）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zydr/pseuds/zydr'>zydr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zydr/pseuds/zydr</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>小医生（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“徐医生？”我一面若无其事地唤他，一面拿我硬得发疼的东西下流地顶他，“你…别，别这样……啊！”徐晔瘦弱的双腿猛然被我捞起，继而向上弯折，又被我蛮横的同着身体往墙角压了几分。“徐医生的身体好软，张到这个程度……我送你去学舞蹈怎么样？”我狠狠抵住他，故意俯身贴在他的颈间呼吸，末了还色情地舔了舔他通红的耳垂。“徐医生，你身上好香啊。”徐晔身上总是有股淡淡的檀木香味儿，让人莫名的想要靠得再近一些。我明显感觉他的身体颤了颤，双腿却下意识缠得我更紧。<br/>
“我我刚才去洗了头发，顺便冲了个澡。你快…快起来，会有人来的，我一会还要去查房……”徐晔慌乱的动了动身子，想要逃离现在羞耻的姿势。“徐医生是不是很喜欢被这样对待啊？”我无情的打断他，又向前压得更狠了。“是不是只要这样叫你，你就会硬啊，徐医生？”徐晔知道我在说些什么。在我来这之前，他正温和地回应着年轻男孩儿炽热的眼神和好奇的追问。不过他那双总是含情脉脉的眼睛在这一刻被我的混账话激得几乎要垂下泪来。一向长于言辞的他连句完整的话也讲不出了，耷拉着脑袋不愿看我。也对，像他这样的好学生，好员工，何时听过这样的话呢？我爱惨了他这幅欲语还休的模样，伸手去捉他下巴，暧昧地擦过他的嘴唇：“我看那男孩儿精神很不错嘛，徐医生，或许你更该给我看一看呢。”我酸酸的生着闷气，徐晔突然试探般的吻了吻我的指尖，“别闹了，下次调休我任你……任你弄，好不好？”他稍稍偏了偏脑袋，蹭了蹭我的手，又下意识的拿他那哄病人的温柔语调哄我，还多了几分撒娇讨饶的意味，我看他的眼神却更加晦暗了。<br/>
“宝贝儿…可我现在就想操你。”我熟练的掀开他灰色的里衣，将衣角塞进领口。两粒乳头被迫可怜地暴露在了空气中。我低头开始舔允，舌头在乳尖上打着圈儿，故意发出啧啧的水声。“哈…啊…啊啊呜…不要，不要吸……”徐晔像猫儿一样的喘息只会挠得我愈发心痒，一边舔弄一边捏上他另一个小巧可爱的乳尖，不断的搓捻逗弄。盯着徐晔情动的面容和潮红的眼尾，我加快了动作，果然听到他不可抑制地叫了起来“嗯啊…啊……要…要到了要到了…啊啊啊啊啊——”徐晔被我弄射了，射了我西装好几处白色的浊液。他喘息着抽出一只搂在我肩膀上的手，试图遮挡自己高潮余韵的脸。<br/>
我拂了拂徐晔射出来的东西，恶劣地往他嘴边递：“尝尝自己的。”我原本以为他会拒绝，直到看他一点一点舔食掉我手上的精液。“唔…好腥……”操…我忍不住低声骂了一句，“宝贝儿，你知不知道你现在的样子有多骚，多勾人……”“那小朋友现在还生我的气吗？”徐晔委委屈屈地看我，他又拿他这双盛满春水的眼睛深情款款地看我。“那我帮小朋友口出来好不好？今天真的不行，我还要值班……”他说着就趁我愣神的空档慢慢滑了下去，跪在了我的脚边。我皱了皱眉，一把给他拉了起来，让他坐在床边给我口。我的宝贝儿一天到晚多累啊，我只爱看他享受。在这之前我们也做过几次，但我从没有让他给我口过，也有我太持久的原因，总之是怕他累着。<br/>
他抖着手解我的裤子，我没忍住笑出了声：“徐医生给病人做手术也这样吗？嗯？还是这许久了也没适应我的大家伙啊？”我挺着性器拍了拍他的脸，“才不会，都是因为你才这样的…”他抱怨地嘟囔两声，我听着这话倒是舒心不少。“唔……”徐晔慢慢把我的阴茎含了进去，温软湿润的口腔让我满足的喟叹。看着我青紫丑陋的阴茎在他这张出口成章的嘴里进出，我不由得眯起了眼，下半身又涨大了一圈。“宝贝儿，吃过糖吧？你用舌头舔舔它，对……”我爽得摸了摸徐晔的头发。他还没给我含多久居然让我有了射精的冲动，这可真是个妖精。我开口打趣他：“该说不愧是学霸吗？徐医生的领悟能力也非同寻常呢。”我感受得到他在顺着阴茎的脉络凸起舔舐，口腔包裹不到的地方也让他那双漂亮的手照顾得很周到。他猛地吸了一口我的龟头，嗔怒的剜了我一眼。“嘶——夸你你还不开心？我的宝贝儿可真会伺候人，舔得我好舒服。”乖学生被夸奖当然只会更加努力。<br/>
过了一会，我抬头看了眼墙上的钟表，哄着徐晔给我多做了几个深喉，交代在了他嘴里。“昂…昂……”他抬头看我，嘴里含着我的精液，跟我炫耀似地哼哼了两声，咽了下去。“小朋友，我给你口出来了，你不能说话不作数。”他倒笑得狡黠，跟小狐狸一样摄人心魄。我好笑的反问他我答应过什么吗？又在他反应过来之前赶忙哄他说好。“反正有些人可说了，调休随便我弄呢。”我眨眨眼示意他，反问当然是逗他玩的，他要正常工作我绝没有插手的理由。<br/>
徐晔脸上的红晕还没有消散，好像又起了一层，重重地点头表示自己会说到做到的。我被徐晔煞有介事的认真模样逗乐了，给他理了理衣服，告诉他晚些时候我也有工作要处理，所以会让助理给他带些爱吃的来，叮嘱他乖乖吃完饭再去工作。临走的时候我脱下西装揽在臂弯处，徐晔拉了拉我的衣角，支支吾吾的跟我说他大后天调休，还小声问我有没有时间。我看他羞得细密纤长的睫毛都在打颤，心里喜欢得紧，忙凑近了把他揉进怀里，亲了亲他薄薄的眼皮，宠溺地说：“如果是宝贝儿要找我的话，我一定都有空。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>